the_formal_weather_pattern_a_twilight_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Avery Kinoshita
Biography Avery was born on May 28th, 1990, about eight minutes after her fraternal twin sister, Asami. Their parents were (or so they assumed) an Armenian government official, and his wife, the lady of the house. Unbeknowst to them, their father was actually a man that their mother had had an affair with during one of their step-father's many business trips. When they were young, their lives were perfectly blissful. They were extremely well off, each with tutors and a maid of their own to pick out their almost matching dresses and teachers that taught them everything from math and science, to etiquette, to violin and piano, to sewing and how to be a hostess. Avery flourished in these lessons, her young mind like a sponge that would soak up everything around her. The only times that she ever came discontented was on days that it rained. The lulling pitter patter drove her into a daze and made it difficult for her to focus on anything at all. When she was seven years old, their mother returned from a trip to England and soon turned ill from pneumonia that she had caught while abroad. Though the staff and her father thought little of it at first, her mother's health got worse and worse, until it suddenly declined all together. Within three weeks after her return, she was bedridden, and dead by the end of the month. Her father was devastated. He sent away most of the staff, allowing the twins only three lessons per week on a select few subjects that he hand crafted for the each of them. From the ages of seven to just a month before her twelfth birthday, she made up games constantly, sticking her nose into everyone's business just so that she could get a sense of something amusing in her life rather than the monotony of the life that her father had hand crafted for them. In April of 2002, she was on her way up to her bedroom, when she heard whimpers and heavy breathing from her father's bedroom, which she had to pass on the way. Incited by mere childish curiosity, she pushed open the door to find her father on top of her twin. She hadn't a clue what was happening, but based on the way that her sister gasped and whimpered, she knew that something horrific had happened. Before she could process what she saw fully, she grabbed a knife off of the bed side table, and stabbed it roughly into her father's back. The wound was deep, and he quickly bled out. Though she was young, she knew enough to know that murder was a mortal sin, and that when the servants found their father dead, one or both of them would be handed over to the Armenian police to be done God-knows-what-to. Frantic, she prepared to leave, throwing a haphazard pile of clothes that consisted of a dress and a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt and shoes into a bag along with money from her allowance and her copy of Les Miserables into a small bag which she slung onto her shoulders. The two of them ran then, making their way through the country as quickly as they could. For roughly eleven months, they traveled together, staying in stables and Inn's along the way, even in streets alone when they had no other choice. By the time they were a few months away from thirteen, they had reached Volterra. Physical Appearance Even as a child, Avery was exceptionally beautiful, with features that caught the attention of everyone, regardless of where she went. Her hair is dark brown with golden undertones that only show when she is in the sunlight. It falls to the middle of her back in thick, defined waves, though as when she is older, it is a little shorter, stopping about an inch above the middle of her back. As a human, her eyes were dark brown with flecks of green here and there, almond shaped and rimmed with rows of thick lashes, and as a vampire, as long as she feeds often, they are a brilliant, rose red. She stands, when full grown, at about 5'9", a few inches shorter than her fraternal twin sister. At thirteen years old, she is 5' exactly. Her face is very dainty, almost doll-like, though she has the ability to look fierce and sensual if she so desires, though this trait is more defined in her later years. She has a small, aristocratic nose, high cheekbones, a small jawline and lips that are full on both the top and the bottom. When she is young, she is somewhat flat chested (small B cup at 13) which eventually devopes into 32D cups). Often, she will wear clothes that further accentuate her figure. Personality and Traits Impulsive, daring, passionate, sensual and boisterous are the five words that describe Avery the most. From a very early age, she has lacked the ability to think before she acts or speaks, resulting, often, in disastrous situations. While she can be manipulative some of the time, and she is not afraid to tell a lie here and there, she truly adores her sister, and those who she's shared a bond with. Everything that she does is done with passion, for if she doesn't absolutely love something or someone, she will never commit. Her tendency to become bored with a situation causes her to become somewhat flighty and, at times, untrustworthy because it's hard for one to determine if she will feel obligated to a person, event, or any other situation. Her life is one adventure after another, and she plans to keep it that way. If anyone could die of boredom, it would be her. Powers and Abilities Location Intuition As a human, she was very perceptive, picking up cues from other people to the point that she could judge what they would do hours before they actually performed said action, even if little or no hints were given beforehand. As a vampire, this developed into the ability to tell what was going on at any place, any particular time. She can name the weather, the people, the temperature, even prices on buildings in any city, even if she had never been there in her life. Some of the time, she is able to predict the actions of people thousands of miles away from her. Relationships Asami Asami is Avery's older, fraternal twin sister. As most twins are, the two of them have been extremely close to one another since birth- despite their conflicting personalities. Avery had always been the wild, impulsive and hopeful twin, whereas Asami was seen as responsible, the protector and the careful one who never let her emotions completely show. Aro Etymology Avery is a name of both French and English Origin. It means "In French" and also, "To rule with the wisdom of an elf." In English. It is a unisex name that is used for both boys and girls. Media Portrayal Avery is portrayed by Hungarian Model Barbara Palvin in all photo representations. Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Original Vampires Category:Females Category:Original Volturi Guard Members Category:Volturi Royal Family